One Crazy Year
by lavabirdtemple
Summary: When a boy leaves home and is forced to live in a new town with walking, talking animals for a full year what will he find.
1. Day 1

Okay this is the first day of my new life for a year. I was forced to move to a simple town from a big city. I sit on the train in peace until a cat walks up to me. _Oh right animorfic animals that walk, talk, and annoy._ He sits in front of me and says, "Hello, my name is Rover. Are you visiting someone or moving?"

"I'm moving to a sea side town that is in the two next stops."

"Oh, Town Chi, my friend owns the shop there; he could get you a good house. I'll call him." He leaves and I cover my eyes with my hat. _Lucky I met him, or I wouldn't have a house right now._ Rover heard his stop and said, "His name is Tom Nook." _Thank the Lord, no more talking._ I try to move my hat around but my horns get in the way. _Why do I even need these things anyway?_

I hear we are pulling into Town Chi. I go to the platform of my new town. I see a large monkey and he says, "Hello my name is Porter, is there anything you need."

"No I'm meeting the-"

"Boy, boy are you the one Rover met."

I see a tanuki near the steps in an apron. I walk up and say, "Oh yes Rover we talked, so you're Tom Nook, the shop owner."

"Yep, that's me the tanuki of the hour."

I look over to the clock and see that it is November 30th, 8:00 p.m. _God, is it 8 already, did I sleep that whole ride._ Tom looks at me, laughs, and says, "Surprised at the time. You didn't account for the time zone difference. Well let me show you your new house." He takes me to four different houses and says, "Take your pick."

I look at all of them and I think to myself, _Damn, these are really small houses._ I pick the one in the upper left corner. _A home is a home, might as well start somewhere._ I go inside and see a journal and a radio. He says, "Okay, this house costs 19,800 costs."

"Uhm this is all I have." I hand him 1,000 bells.

He is shocked thinks for a minute and says, "This is quite a predicament, quite a predicament. Ah, I have a great idea; you can work for me until you pay off your debt."

I think it over and say, "Great idea."

"Okay, just come by my store right away."

"Wait, how do I find your store?"

"By the train station is a map."

He runs away and I go to the train map. I find the best way there and cross the bridge. Then I run into a mouse and he says, "Oh hello, pipsqueak, what is your name?"

"Alex."

"My name is Samson."

"Okay, well I have to get to Tom Nook's store."

"Okay see you some other time, and nice to meet you."

I go to the shop, but first I see apple trees. I see Tom waiting for me and gave me a uniform and said change. I look at him, considering there is no bathroom, and he looks back but seems like I just wasn't listening. "Well, put it on."

"Where can I go to change?"

"What are you talking about, don't you know how to insta-change?"

I give him a look like he had twenty heads. "No, I've never heard of it."

He takes out one of his shirts and switches clothes, "You'll learn eventually. You can change in the back for now."

I go behind the shop and change looking over to make sure no one's around. The uniform fits perfectly on me so I go into the shop and says, "Now you're ready to work. Now I want you to plant these flowers and saplings."

I take the flowers and plant them around the shop and plant the trees near the train. Tom Nook looks at the area and smiles. He then tells me to meet everyone in the town. I sigh, _I hate meeting people, this is going to suck._

I look around and see house I go up to it. I knock on the door and I see a female cat walk out of the door. "Oh, hello, my name is Purrl and you are?"

"I'm Alex, I just moved into town."

"You work for Old Tommy."

I am shocked, "How did you know?"

"You're wearing the shirt."

"Oh yeah, that's good to remember."

"Well, have a nice day."

I go down a hill and see a chicken, so I talk to her. "Hello my name is Alex."

"That's nice well I'm Leigh and I've been…" she talks for about ten minutes straight. I listen, for the most part. I soon leave further down and meet a dog in a uniform and say, "Hello are you knew in town take these clothes?"

He gives me a No. 1 and a No. 67 shirt. I look at him and except the shirt considering I had nothing else, not even other clothes. "No get along little kid." I walk around the coast and see a little sewing store. I go inside and say hello. A very talkative and shy pair of sisters looks at me and says welcome to Able Sisters. I look around and see nothing I like. I go to a wishing well and see an old tortoise and say hello to him. He looked at me and said/yelled "Whippersnapper, what do you think you're doing this late at night, it's past midnight."

"It's only 8:25."

"Don't you know not to argue with your elders, especially the mayor?"

T-the mayor, "I-I'm so sorry. I am Alex, I just moved here and I'm temporarily working for Tom Nook." I bow to show respect.

He nods and I hear a voice in my head, _Welcome to Town Chi, Alex._

_Great, I'm in an animal town for half an hour and I already hear voices in my head._

_I am the wishing well of this town._

_Oh hello._

I walk up the hill on this side of the town and see my house but I see on the acre to the right I notice I've never seen before. I go up to it and knock on the door and an eagle opens the door. He asks, "Who are you and what are you doing by my house?"

"I'm new in town, my name is Alex-"

"Who asked for your life story, what do you want?"

"I'm working for Tom Nook for a while so he told me to meet everyone. Besides, I just want this year to end so I can leave this town, so get over yourself."

I go to the next house I see, very annoyed and see a cat. He runs up to me and says, "Nice to meet you, Alex"

"How do you know my name?"

"I went to the store and old Tom told me he hired a human."

"Okay, how does he know my name?"

"He saw your name on your wallet. Well he's waiting for you, you should probably go."

I run back to the store. Tom says, "How about I give you a job? Can you give this to Purrl, she ordered it a while ago."

"Sure give me a minute." I do this and few other delivery tasks. He says that no more are ready so he tells me to write a letter to the best costumer, Buzz. "Buzz, I meet everyone, but I don't remember a Buzz."

"He's a tall argumentative eagle. Ring a bell, or a fight?"

"So you heard?"

"No, he usually fights when he first meets a person, but you'll get to know and like him."

"Okay, so what do I have to write about?"

"Just talk about the shop."

"Okay, I'll get back to you when I mail it."

I write a short letter to Buzz, telling him about the low prices and friendly faces. I go to the post office and see a pink pelican. She says, "You have a letter or what?"

I hand her the letter and she says, "Okay, when you leave close the door."

I go back to the store, help the villagers and everything is fine until Tom Nook called me. "Come back to the store, I need you for a delivery."

"What is it?"

"I know you don't like him, but give this axe to Buzz."

"Oh, lucky me."

"Oh, in that case you should be on your way."

_Basturd._ "Okay give me the axe and hope I don't kill him"

"Please don't he's good business."

I leave, see Samson, cross the bridge, pass my house, and arrive at Buzz's house. I knock on his door and he opens it. He looks at me, is about to say something, but I cut him off. "Her is your axe, have a nice day."

"Wait, come back here."

I go back and he does what I never would've expected…. He slapped my ass. "What… the… hell… was… that."

"You're hot, what do you except me to do?"

"Not slap my ass."

"Come on, tight-ass"

I run to the shack. I tell him what happened and he says he had one last job for me to just write an ad on the bulletin board, and after that I finished. "You can get some sleep first, if you want?"

I write a rhyme, check the day off, and go to sleep.


	2. Day 2

Dec 1, 11:30 p.m.

I get up and stay in my room for a while, until 12:00. I go down to the beach to pick up seashells because I heard from Samson that Tom Nook will buy them for some extra bells. I go to the shack of a store to look at the wares of today. He pays me 2,075 bells for all of them, and Tom Nook says to me, "Oh, you must really love my store to come back the day after you leave."

I go and see a shovel, only 500 bells so I give him the money then leave, thinking, _He's not my boss, I can be as antisocial as I want. _I put the newly acquired item on my back.

When I walk below the cliff by the waterfall I see something strange that I've never seen before, a glowing circle in the ground. I take the shovel off my back and dig a hole in the ground. When the shovel comes up again I see dirt, but more importantly a small sack **(1)**. I take it and see 1,000 bells. _Looks like I just found rent._

Knowing that I was already near the beach I go to the tailor. Mable runs up to me and says, "Hello again. How are you? How do you like the town so far? It is very beautiful in the spring just wait. Oh, you must've come here for something, so what did you need?" She asks with a smile on her face. I needed a minute to get over what just happened, but I say, "Uhm… I would like to make a pattern."

"Oh, okay, Sable, are you almost done, a customer wants to the sowing machine?" She yells over to her sister, who has done her very best to keep her head down. She seems to whisper, "I am almost done, I only need a minute." Mable talks for the entire minute and when Sable is done I use the machine. With it I create a Bulbasuar pattern on a black background. I finish and the hyper porcupine asks me, "Ok, that looks really nice, was Bulbasuar your first starter? Do you know how to use it to insta-change?"

"No, really, my favorite has always been Squirtle and Old Tom used that term and I still don't know how to use it or what it is."

"Oh that's so sad, you don't know how to the one of the most basic things in this town. Just go into your pockets and pull it out, it works for all clothing here."

I do as she says and a holographic screen appears before me. "Now just press the little pencil."

I do as she says and I press the newly made design and there are several options and one says 'Use as Clothing'. I press the option, and my clothes magically changes.

I look at the new clothing and say, "Wow, this is really comfortable."

"The clothes fit to your body, and to put items into your pockets, no matter how big, it's really useful."

"Thank you for the information, and thank you for the pattern, have a nice day, and Sable, have a nice day."

When I leave I see that it is 12:45, so I go up the hill and see that Samson is in a bad mood, mumbling, "Idiotic raging fool, I don't even know why I'm friends with him."

"Buzz?"

He looks at me, still mad, "Yeah."

I leave and look at an apple tree, thinking, _Oh my god, I haven't eaten since last night I need food._ I knock down the fruit and eat two of the three and save one for later. I walk by my house and see Buzz walking out of his house and he sees me, "Oi, Captain, over here." I walk over to him and he says, "Dude, I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't of fought with you, and I shouldn't of slapped your ass. Are we cool?"

I look at him for a moment and remember something, "Is this what got Samson so pissed?"

He was surprised, "So you heard, yeah it is."

"We're cool but he's still pissed, so you might want to talk to him. Also, here you go." I throw him the other apple I had and he caught it. "Thanks, Captain, see you around."

I walk home thinking, _In one hour, I talked more then I usually do in a week, what's going on?_ I sigh and go back into my house.


	3. Day 3

December 2, 9:30 am

I walk out of my doorway and see that mailbox flag was up. I open it up and it made me go to Tom Nook's shack of a shop and slam the letter on one of the counters. I scream in his face when he walks up to me, "What the hell is this you idiotic dog!"

"I signed you up for the HRA, and I must say you did really well, considering you only have the bed, journal, radio, and game console." He said blankly with a smile on his face.

I face palm, "So, let me get this straight, when I'm asleep people come into my house and look around?"

"Yes, almost every night."

"This is why humans made locks, stalkers." I say sarcastically, starting to walk away.

"Actually, they have key to all houses in the houses they inspect." He says nonchalantly.

"From now on, do not give me key away."

"No promises."

I storm out and walk by the river. Eventually I see Samson, who sees me grumbling. "Tom Nook gave your key to the HRA?

"Yep."

"You going to get back at him?"

"Yep." I walk to the cliff and sit down and dangle my legs over the edge. I sit for awhile, until Purrl comes up to me and sits down next to me and says, in a slightly sarcastic voice, "Now doesn't someone look very mad."

"Tom Nook gave the keys to your house to the HRA too, so you should know how I feel."

She starts laughing like it was a joke, "He does that to everyone, besides, it's like a contest you should relax."

"A contest, what do you mean." A ask, with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, really nice houses get prizes, try and win one." She gets up, says goodbye, and goes into her house. I get up cautiously, considering I'm literally on the edge, and go down the hill. I see a new house by the beach and walk up to it. I knock on the door but a pink duck behind me, whom I didn't notice, said "Best chance you aren't going to find her in there."

"Well, who lives here?" I respond nonchalantly, to lazy to not be rude to person who knows something I don't.

"I do, of course." Says the very, very peppy girl.

"Well," I sigh, "I'm Alex, I just moved here, a few days ago, and-" I was cut off by the fangirlish scream.

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad that I'm not the only new person, we should have a slumber party, and then a tea party, and then a birthday party-" She rambles on extensively at a supersonic speed. I slowly walk away before she notices. I walk away I see Buzz walking out of the Able Sisters, which was only two acres away. I run up to him and he says, "Yo, Captain, what's up."

"I just got away from a party-crazy girl who just moved into town."

"That's cool, have you ever been here?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"I can tell from your shirt, is Bulb your favorite?"

"Nope it's always been Squirtle."

"What! No, no, no Charmander is the best starter ever, no question." After this comment we both storm off in different directions. I go to the bank and give the money I've been saving from getting all the money from the selling and fishing, which was just enough to pay the entire debt. I go home and sleep.


	4. Day 4

December 2, 9:16 a.m.

I wake up in my usual fashion, swearing that the day has to wake me from my peace. I go outside and see that my house's roof is a different color. _Oh yeah, I must of finished paying my debt, and yippee, I have mail._ I say sarcastically in my mind as I get the mail. I open the two letters and one is from the HRA, so I through that one out, while the other is from that museum and attached was a fossil. I fish for a few hours, because it has become both my major form of entertainment, my job, and my form of calming down after I had become angered at the animals.

After a few minutes Samson and Buzz sit next to me, throw their lines out and Samson says, "I didn't know that you fish this early too, we usually fish everyday at different spots, and-"

He was cut off by Buzz, who said, "Whenever you start talking fish tend to avoid this area." And true to his word, there were no longer any fish, but after ten minutes of tires and boots, real fish started to come back. We talked about random things until Purrl came over to me and said, "That party crazed girl is looking for you to have a tea party."

I get up as quickly as I can, say my goodbyes and leave for the museum to hand over the fish I hadn't given him already, and then I go to the raccoon's shop and he says that I now have a debt of 148,000 bells, so I sell him the other twenty other fish I had to get some money and a shovel. I go to different spots across town and find what I've been looking for, a golden spot to bury my new shovel. After some time to relax I go to the seamstress and make a Squirtle shirt, a Kirby shirt, and two Charmander shirts. After the clothes are finished I go to the post office and write a letter that says, "If you truly think he's better fine." And attach the second Charmander shirt to send it and go back home. But when I get there I see Buzz in a smug expression and he says, "I knew you would come around, I just didn't think it would be this quick." I then noticed what way different, instead of the usual fire print shirt; he was wearing the shirt I made for him. "You're welcome and goodnight."


	5. Day 5

December 3, 9:00 a.m.

I get up off the cot I have been sleeping on for the past week and feel and pounding headache. I then start to feel chills, so I go to the bathroom and get a thermometer and put it in my mouth until I hear a beep and I look at it.

_Crap_

I had a one-hundred and one fever. I go back to bed and try to get some sleep but the world hates me so I can't just be happy. Samson comes in and says, "Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to come- oh my god, is this your living condition." He looks at me and says, "Oh, you're sick, this is not good". He starts to rant about how he will "heal" me but I have stopped listening because he is too loud and my headache was bad enough as is. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I ask the mouse, "Uhm, can you do me two favors, one I need soup," he nods, "two, CALM THE F*CK DOWN AND STOP YELLING." I shouted at him ironically. He doesn't notice anything odd and goes back to the shack. With the way he was acting, I could tell "nurse service" was going to suck

I go to sleep and wake up three hours later to, "I'm back with a container of soup." Pissed off that I was awoken again, I take the pillow I was using and chuck it at him full force and the mouse ducks like I did not do a thing. He told me to get up to eat the soup and he said he had a surprise for me. I do only not to hear from him anymore. He hands me the soup and turns my cot into a leaf. Worried I say, "Hey, what are you-"

"Give me a minute; you need to learn to relax." He takes a leaf from his pocket and places it, turning into a large bed. He said, "This was on sale, so I decided to get it as a gift, I mean, this place is dreaded." He gave me an over exaggerated sigh when he said the last word. I sit on the bed, it being softer then I am used to, but still nice. The mouse gives me a devious smile and says, "Best part, it has more pillows you can throw." I look at him, knowing that he is probably the coolest friend I have ever had.


	6. Day 6

December 4, 12:00

I sit up and Samson was in the middle of a conversation and noticed that I just woke up again. "Have you been asleep this whole time?"

Still in a twilight I nod and he starts to laugh, "Dude I've been talking for like twenty minutes, I am so oblivious sometimes." We both laugh and he starts to sneeze, a lot. I get my thermometer, and told him, "Open your mouth, now."

He seemed nervous, but used it, when I heard the beep and looked at him; I gave him a death glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" He had a one-hundred and one fever too and he looked like he was about to get punished. "You were sick and-"

"Sam, as you can tell I can handle my sickness if I'm sleeping or in bed, you, on the other hand, are shivering and sneezing like a mad man. Come on let's go." I grab his hand and we go outside. I look at him and his face is red and he looks tired. "Dude, you're worse then I thought, look at yourself, you must be burning up."

"Well yeah, I guess I am. Well, my house is right here I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"No you won't, will both be in bed sleeping and recovering."

He chuckled nervously, and he looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself, "Yeah I guess you're right."

I found this weird that not only was Samson willingly not going to take care of me, thank the God in high heaven, but he also kept his mouth shut about something, which was weird from what I have seen these past few days. "Uhm," I don't know why I am even saying this, "you know if you want to ask me anything, important or not, you can. Ok… Uhm see you tomorrow." He looks like he was about to say something but stopped mid-sentence, and just smiled. It might have been me but he did look like the color in his cheeks spread. I cross over the bridge, almost falling into the river and go to my house. When I get there I see Buzz coming out of my house, he looked at me and called out, "Hey captain, where's Samson?"

"He got sick so I told him to go home and sleep."

"Ok, sorry but the flames are more comfortable see you later."

At first I didn't understand what he meant but then I saw his shirt was the flame pattern.

I go back inside and on the new bed while thinking, _You have made some crazy and funny friends._


	7. Day 7

I wake up to have a pillow thrown at my face, and the smell of soup in my nose. I get up slowly and see Buzz in front of me with two containers of soup. "Come on Captain, not all of us get to sleep in all day."

As per my annoyed wake up faze, and my curt attitude, "Explain, now."

Buzz laughed and put one container on the bed. "Do ya remember yesterday, when you kicked out poor Samson just because he wanted to help." He said with fake sadness.

"No, he was sick, and I'm guessing he forced you to stay?"

"No, he's forcing me to bring you soup, yet he forgot to ask for himself, luckily I'm awesome."

"So you are going to break in his house and leave the soup there rather then hit him over the head with a pillow."

Buzz laughed and said, "No, he's my best friend, I can do what ever the hell to the kid."

I glare at him, "So why can you hit me, I'm not your best friend."

"No, but you're almost at the point."

"That sucks, I don't want to be your friend." I say in fake whining.

"I'm hurt; I'm going to leave you forever." He said with mock hurt heading for the door.

"Dude, you don't have to leave."

"I know I don't 'have' to leave, but Samson, does need his lunch." He held up the other container, shaking it a little.

"True but- wait, lunch, what time is it."

Buzz looked at him, smiling, knowing this would happen, "Dude, it's like 1 p.m. You should wake up earlier and-"

I throw the pillow, the same one he threw at me, and say, "I get up at six, and you get up at ten, five only when you fish with Samson. So now I say to you, good sir, throw that pillow back and let me take my sick sleep."

I go back to sleep… for only half an hour, because Buzz came back to annoy me. "Hey, Buzz, what's up? Why are you back so early?" I say, surprisingly nice.

"You, my dear Alex, are a normal person. Samson, our beloved friend, is not."

"That might because he's a mouse, not a person." I say, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My naive friend, all species are equal." I am shocked that the wisdom came from him, and he continues. "You are normal because you are sick, so you sleep. He had the great idea because he is sick with a high fever, so he should clean his entire house. Weirdest part, he seemed really nervous when I walked in, I guess he thought it was you."


	8. Day 8

December 6

"Ok, Buzz, what do I have to do to get you to talk." I have been asking him all day to get him to tell me what he meant by his comment, _Weirdest part, he seemed really nervous when I walked in, I guess he thought it was you_.

"Captain, you are really dense, you know that." He himself seemed nervous now too.

Annoyed and bored of this conversation, I say sarcastically, "No, I am so smart and so observant. So please tell me, what is going on, what's the big deal does he not like me or something." I start to get nervous, because me and Samson _seemed_ to be getting along pretty well. "Did I do something to get him annoyed with me? If I did I want to apologize."

"I'd like to help both of you, but I made a promise to Samson, and now both of you are being complete idiots." He says jokingly but I can tell there is some seriousness in it too.

"So it was something I did, I should of known." I start to go back under my blanket, but Buzz says, "You are so dramatic, relax. It is just the way he is, don't worry. He needs to get over something."

I get back up and say, "Sounds more like he needs to get over some_on_e, am I right."

Buzz laughed and responded, "You're not as clueless as I previously thought."  
I smirk at him. "That, dear padawan, is where you are mistaken, I am even more clueless then you previously thought."

"Take your soup, tonight I'm beating you at Mario Kart 7!"

"As if you hoser, tonight I'm gonna beat you." I say in a bad Canadian accent.

He laughs and says through the laugh, "What are you doing? Oh, and I just won."

"Aw m*pleleaf, I'm just acting like Matthew." I say, knowing he likes Hetalia just as much as I do.

"I thought you liked another character better?"

"Well obviously, I'm awesome, so therefore, I must be a character that is equal in awesomeness, so I must be THE GREAT AND AWESOME PRUSSIA."

"No, way I'm way more awesome then you, so deal with it."

We do this for awhile before Buzz goes back, and I go to sleep, still worried about Samson and who he liked.


	9. Day 9

December 7

So, because God wants me to suffer for something I probably deserve, Samson got over his flu and is here again trying to suffocate me with sweetness. He was cleaning talking, and oh boy was he talking, and up my bed so I would be comfortable, while forcing me to get up every five minutes, making it impossible to be comfortable. I was getting progressively better by now, barely sick, only getting a bad headache when I stand up. I talk to him but he seems to still be sick so I try to get him home but he says he's feeling perfectly fine, so I let him be, but tell him to just sit and relax. I ask him, "So I heard you have a crush, but something's wrong, what is it?"

Samson looked at me, sighed, and said, "Man, you're blunt, so I'm guessing Buzz told ya, hu?"

I stop and think for a second and say, "Ya, Buzz told me, but, even more important then that, since when do you, use hu or ya?"

Samson looked at me confused for a second, laughed and said, "It's a verbal tic I have when I'm nervous or awkward."

"So, back to whom you like, what's wrong?"

"I was hoping you'd forget, but the person I know doesn't notice me, and I' pretty sure they like my best friend better."

I look at him and laugh, "Who would like Buzz more then you, I mean its hard enough to like him alone, even harder to like him more then you."

We both just look at each other, then we just started to laugh our asses off, "Ok fair enough, but they are really oblivious."

"Hey you know, Buzz said the same thing about me."

"I'm sure he did, if you haven't noticed Buzz can be a major ass at times."

After that we didn't know what to talk about, so we sat in an awkward, and when I say awkward, I mean we sat on the bed and seat respectfully looking at the floor, silence. "So, pipsqueak," Samson said, "you should get a carpet, I think you would like it better then the stone."

"I'm not sure maybe." At that moment Buzz walked into my house, uninvited, might add, and I was never happier, because I was starting to piece together who Samson liked, and I knew I would have to talk to him soon.


End file.
